Sun visor for motor vehicles are elements assembled into a vehicle interior at the headliner area. The purpose of sun visors is to protect occupants from possible dazzling because of sunlight.
Usually, sun visors have two functions to which two movements correspond:
frontal protection: the sun visor is folded around a pivot rod to be placed into a lowered use position.
Lateral protection: the sun visor is rotated around a vertical minor axle at one end of the sun visor to cover the side window area.
Sun visor known in the art show protection limited to the maximum area of the sun visor itself, which does not correspond to the possible total protection area. However, dimensions of the adjacent elements to the sun visor make difficult to design sun visors which do not interfere with the elements surrounding the sun visor.
In order to extend the protection of sun visors beyond the area of its body which is that gives protection in a maximum area, sliding sun visors have been developed so that they can be placed at positions which allow protection in additional zones to these corresponding to the body.
An added problem to the extension of sun visors takes place when a vanity mirror with lightning is included in the sun visor. Sun visor known in the prior art are disclosed in the following patent documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,490: A visor includes a guide channel which receives an elongated pivot rod and combined torque control and slide. The slide comprises a lubricant polymeric member which surrounds the torque control to present a sliding interface between the visor rod and channel within the visor body while the torque control allows the visor to be raised to desired adjusted positions between a raised storage position adjacent the vehicle roof and lowered use positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,985: Each visor core component includes an alignment element which cooperates with an alignment on the outer covering thereby maintaining the visor core components in the proper location. The modularity of the visor core components allows for their use with any one of a plurality of differently configured outer coverings and in a plurality of different visor core component combinations. The modular components include a hinge block for rotatably engaging a visor support rod, a pin section having an exposed support member of supporting a free end of the visor blade and track components for slidingly engaging other components such as a sun visor extension panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,083: A vehicle sun visor assembly includes a shaft configured for mounting in a vehicle. The shaft includes in-molded first and second electrical wires extending longitudinally along the shaft. The first and second electrical wires include corresponding first and second exposed contact surfaces circumferentially spaced about the shaft. The sun visor body is pivotally and slidably mounted to the shaft and includes first and second mating contacts positioned for selective engagement with the first and second exposed contact surfaces only when the sun visor is positioned for a predetermined pivotal and longitudinal position with respect to the shaft for providing electrical power to a vanity mirror or the like.
DE10017047: The sunshade has a pivotable, movable sunshade body on an axle mounted to allow rotation but axially fixed to a slide body that is rotationally fixed boy axially movable in a hollow body with a spring loaded pressure element acting radially on the axle. The body has at least one electrical lighting switch, a remote control unit for a garage door opener and a cable with one or more conducting wires and an excess to allow for sunshade movement. The sunshade has a sunshade body pivotable about an axle and able to move along the axle, which is mounted to allow rotation but is axially fixed and is accommodated by a slide body that is rotationally fixed but axially movable in a tubular hollow body embedded near a longitudinal edge of the body and that carries a spring loaded pressure element acting radially against the axle, which has a flat. The body has at least one switch for switching an electrical lighting device on and off, a remote control unit for an automatic garage door opener and a cable containing one or more conducting wires with an excess provided to allow for sunshade movement.
JP2002211315: The sun visor for vehicles has a spindle internally mounted on a sun visor body which is rotatable around the spindle and slidable along the axial direction of the spindle. A light quantity regulating means for regulating light quantity of the luminaire mounted on a cabin side or on the sun visor body side is mounted between the sun visor body and the spindle. The light quantity regulating means regulates light quantity of the luminaire when said light quantity regulating means detect that the sun visor body has been rotated around the spindle by a predetermined angle or that the sun visor body has been slid along the spindle by a predetermined quantity.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is to provide a simplified sliding sun visor which includes continuous power supply.